


wednesday afternoon

by punkhale



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short ficlet for a tumblr fic writing meme of my favourite puppies in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	wednesday afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** Scisaac + Bookstore AU

Isaac looked up from the counter at the sound of the bell, thumb tucked into the book he was reading, to see who had just come into the shop. Usually Wednesday afternoons were pretty slow days and he hadn’t had any customers in an hour -and he wasn’t particularly thrilled about being interrupted just when Harry was about fight the Hungarian Hornback. (So what if he already knew what happened because he’d read the book twice already, that wasn’t the point dammit.)

When he saw the guy that had entered though he completely forgot to be upset -how could he be when a wet dream personified walked in, all tan skin and neatly trimmed brown hair, a tattoo poking out from one of the sleeves of his t-shirt. He smiled when he caught Isaac’s eye and the force of it felt like he’d been hit in the gut. It was a good hit in the gut though, the kind he’d be okay with feeling everyday as long as this guy just kept on smiling.

"Dude!" he cried, coming towards the counter. "Is that Goblet of Fire? Oh man, that’s my favourite one!"

Isaac found himself smiling back a him, unable to help myself. “Mine too.”

This only seemed to please the other boy more and he stuck out his hand to shake, which Isaac took immediately.

"I’m Scott," he said. "I came in hoping to find a copy of a poetry book I need for class."

"I’m Isaac. And we have a pretty extensive poetry selection. Here, let me help you see if we can find it."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://punkhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
